


All you need is love

by Aliesk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Romantico, femmeslash, raccolta di drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliesk/pseuds/Aliesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cit./:<i>«Lunatica, è così che ti chiamano, no?» domandò Pansy, fissandola negli occhi blu come pastelli, «non è vero?» chiese di nuovo conferma, squadrandola con un ghigno malevolo che le torceva le labbra pallide sottili.</i><br/><i>Luna Lovegood, arricciandosi i capelli intorno all'indice con aria sognante, disse: «Mi chiamano così, ma non è il mio nome».</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1 - Dimmi chi sei, ti dirò chi sono

**Author's Note:**

> Una vecchia fanfiction su Harry Potter.

[#1 - Dimmi chi sei, ti dirò chi sono]  
«Lunatica, è così che ti chiamano, no?» domandò Pansy, fissandola negli occhi blu come pastelli, «non è vero?» chiese di nuovo conferma, squadrandola con un ghigno malevolo che le torceva le labbra pallide sottili.  
Luna Lovegood, arricciandosi i capelli intorno all'indice con aria sognante, disse: «Mi chiamano così, ma non è il mio nome».  
Prima di rispondere Pansy guardò di nuovo in fondo ai suoi occhi, come se stesse rovistando in un oceano; e il vento spazzò via le foglie ingiallite, ululando nell'aria come una bestia.  
«Io sono Luna Lovegood» mormorò, facendo scorrere le dita sulla corteccia dell'albero, «e tu sei Pansy Parkinson» disse in un sussurro, baciandola lievemente sulla fronte bianca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


	2. Drabble#2 - Vieni con me

[#2 – Vieni con me]  
«Che cosa vuoi fare?» le chiese Pansy, soffermando lo sguardo sui suoi piedi candidi immersi completamente tra i fili d'erba verdi come pezzi di bottiglia.  
«Hai intenzione di correre conciata in quel modo per tutto il parco di Hogwarts, poi tuffarti nel lago e affogare, magari?» domandò, facendo una smorfia di disappunto quando incrociò i suoi occhi zeppi di luce – una luce che lei non aveva mai visto riflettersi nei propri.  
«La natura è bella» mormorò Luna, alzando il viso verso il cielo con aria sognante, e fissando la scacchiera di nuvole bianchissime ammassate le une sulle altre  
«Vieni con me, Pansy» le disse dolcemente, afferrando la sua mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per l'attenzione,
> 
> AliH V.


End file.
